Typically, contact lenses have been packaged in blister packs. Each blister pack is equipped with a single lens and has a concave-shaped receptacle for receiving the lens and a cover removably attached to the receptacle for enclosing the lens in the receptacle. While conventional blister packs provide a convenient means for shipping and storing contact lenses, they are not designed to consistently provide easy access to the contact lenses. Accordingly, there is a need for a contact lens package that consistently provides easy accessibility to the contact lens enclosed therein.